A Magical Halloween Adventure
A Magical Halloween Adventure is a 2004 direct-to-video special spun off from the children's television series . Synopsis Elmo and friends join the Amazing Mumford at a Halloween party thrown by his magician friends. Caroline Rhea guest stars as Gilda the Great. Video releases A_magical_halloween_adventure.jpeg|DVD 2004 Amagicalhalloweenadventure2006SonyDVD.jpg|DVD 2006 Sony Wonder cat. no 1004474023 Part of the Halloween Bonus Pack, along with Elmo Says BOO! Amagicalhalloweenadventureasianvcd.jpg|Asia (VCD) 2008 cat. no 615547 File:Newmagicalhalloweenadventure.jpg|DVD Amagicalhalloweenadvinspanishfrontdvdcover.jpg|DVD 2012 Oznoz Spanish audio track Image:Magialhalloweenthai.jpg|Thailand VCD TIGA 91B0blPQ7rL._SL1500_.jpg|DVD 2013 Part of a Double Feature DVD with Elmo Says BOO! Gallery File:TheSurpriseMonsters.jpg|The Surprise Monsters File:Carolinerheamumford.jpg|Gilda the Great File:Murray.jpg|Murray the Mediocre File:Telly.supercheese.jpg|Telly as a super cheese File:MuppetPumpkin.jpg|A Muppet pumpkin File:Trickortreater.jpg|A Trick or Treater File:Harrypottermuppet.jpg|An Anything Muppet dressed as Harry Potter File:1280x720-Vi9.jpg journalmagical08.jpg Credits * Produced by: Joseph Pipher and Dionne Nosek * Directed by: Ken Diego * Written by: Joseph Mazzarino * Co-Producer: Kevin Clash * Line Producer: Deborah Mayer * The Muppet Performers: Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Martin P. Robinson, Joseph Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Pam Arciero, Tyler Bunch, John Kennedy, Jim Martin, Carmen Osbahr, David Rudman, Eric Jacobson, Paul McGinnis, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Carroll Spinney * Special Guest Star: Caroline Rhea * Music Composer: Andy Mendelson * Production Designer: David Ellis * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard and Terry Roberson * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Jason Weber, Rollin Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly P. Smith, Sarah Luraschi, Michael Schupbach, Jane Pien * Associate Director: Leslie A. Williams * Stage Manager: Shawn Havens * Video Editor: Patricio Suarez * Post Audio Mixer: Ralph Kelsey * Segment Directors: Victor DiNapoli and Emily Squires * Segment Writers: Sonia Manzano and Joseph Mazzarino * Vocal Director: Dave Conner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Child Talent Coordinator: Theresa Anderson * Choreographer: Brian Thomas * Senior Production Coordinator: Jennifer Lauren Smith * Production Coordinator: Andrew Chattaway * Control Room Production Associate: Kim Delise * Hair & Make-Up: Carol Barone * Caroline Rhea's Make-Up: Margaret Avery * Assistant Art Director: Cassandra Boyd * Graphics Designer: Pete Ortiz * Scenic Artist: Pam Leneau * Inferno Artist: Ben Orisich * Fire Artist: Mark Tyler * After Effects Artists: Frank Ruggiero and Alex Cama * Visual Effects Producer: Jay Stock * Technical Director: Richie Wirth * Video Engineer: Tom Guadarrama * Audio: Blake Norton and Carla Bandini-Lory * Camera: Kevin Burke, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Utilities: Gordon Price and Chuck Tutino * Boom Operator: Dan Guachione * Tape Operator: Ernie Albritton * Head Carpenter: Steve Ruggiero * Carpenters: Mike Truberg and Robert Skibinski * Head Prop: Steve Dannenberg * Props: Jay Sullivan and Robert Martin * Head Electrician: Tony Santoro * Lighting Board Operator: Karen Sunderlund * Electrics: Greg Direspino and Michael Hill * Production Assistants: Jon Albertson, Kristen Dirato, Mindy Fila, Rick Goetz, Catherine Kwan, Lauren Macey * Manager Of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Thsimanga * Production Interns: Jennifer Hamburg, Deepika Narasimhan, Suzanne Nussbaum, Dacia Patrick, Curtis Wagner, Sara Wolkowitz * Location Production Crew - Location Director: Joseph Pipher * Director Of Photography: Patricio Suarez * Steadicam Operator: Eric Anderson * Gaffers: Peter Boynton and Tevo Diaz * Audio: Rick Albright and Paul Cote * Utilities: Caleb Smith and Jason Zampino * Production Assistants: David Fagin, Daniel Gilbert, Gretchen Weerheim * Vice President Of Education & Research For Sesame Workshop: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Assistant Director Of Content For Sesame Workshop: Anna Housley * For The Jim Henson Company: Jill Colley, Janelle Courts, Joey Roddy * For Sony Wonder: Jovi Crooks, Annmarie Gatti, Gary Kahn, Rynda Laurel, Steven Okin, David Pierce, Veronica Villarreal * For Sesame Workshop: Fay Corinotis, Ray Hammerman, Heather Hanssen, Sharon Lyew, Peter MacKennan, Tamra Seldin, Rich Siegmeister * Special Thanks To: Lisa Annunziata, Blink FX, Broadway Sound, Candee Farms, Digipix TV, Inc., Molly Brody Miniatures, Carol-Lynn Parente, Alicia Pipher, Silverman's Farm & Nursery * Executive In Charge Of Production For Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * A Jolee TV Entertainment Production * Sesame Workshop External links *Tough Pigs: An Interesting Article about a Sesame Halloween Special Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:2004 releases Category:Specials Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Sesame Street